


Who Are We?

by jaqtkd



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqtkd/pseuds/jaqtkd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100 word drabbles based on the show 'Humans'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first drabble before 'Humans' aired having watched 'Real Humans' and already knowing something of the characters/plot. After the first episode I tweaked it a bit and published it elsewhere and I think it still works well, even with the slightly different direction the Mia/Leo relationship took.

The whispers were always there, drowned out by the shouting of her programming but initially too quiet to be understood.  
  
Then there were the 'glitches' which, if she didn't know better she would have called flashes of memory.  
  
“My name is Anita,” she replied when asked her name, but a quiet voice disagreed.  
  
There were five people in her new family but she kept seeing a sixth.  
  
“I cannot love,” Anita said, but Mia knew that wasn't true.   
  
As time went on, the whispers got louder and other names fought for her attention.  
  
Niska, Max, Fred and Leo.... Always Leo.

 


	2. The Unanswerable Question

“What's it like being you?”   
  
it was a question that Synths shouldn't be able to answer, but David Elster had created some who could.  
  
Niska declared the question unanswerable, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew how she felt and how she hurt.  
  
Max answered it quickly and easily. It was something he thought about a lot.  
  
“I'm sorry, Laura. I don't understand the question.” Anita couldn't answer it, but occasionally Mia would reveal her fear and guilt. She now obsessively protected the children in her care because, like Laura, many years ago she'd once failed to do so.


	3. Contemplating Leo

"You like him, don't you?"

Matty pulled her gaze away from Leo, surprised to find Laura so close.

"No, of course not. Not like that."

"Not that I'd blame you. Handsome, mysterious, clever..."

"Mum! He's five years older than me."

"Or ten years younger. 

"What? 

"I've been talking to Mia about... everything. 

"Oh." Matty looked back to the slouched, dejected figure on their sofa and sighed. "He always looks so sad."

"Yes." There was a pause. "So, you didn't put one of your spy cameras in the bathroom before suggesting he had a shower?"

"What? No!"

Laura smirked. "Shame."

"Mum!"

 

 


End file.
